This study compares the effectiveness and side effects of crisnatol mesylate to BCNU (carmustine) in the adjuvant chemotherapy of glioblastoma multiforme. Patients will be randomized to receive crisnatol or BCNU for one year after completion of radiation therapy. Time to progression and death and the quality of life will be assessed.